Siempre te amare
by Anielf97
Summary: Legolas esta comprometido con un princesa, pero el tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia Tauriel. por fin se los declarara. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Se casara? Entren y léanlo.


Los personajes Son propiedad de J.R.R TOLKIEN y Peter Jackson. Si fueran míos ellos ya estarían juntitos Unidos en matrimonio. Sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia:

Tauriel y el príncipe Legolas caminaban por el bosque Negro esperando cazar arañas. Ambos eran buenos guerreros, de hecho eran los mejores. Les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos.

Legolas comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por Tauriel desde que ella y él se unieron a la guardia elfica hace unos meses atrás y estos sentimientos crecían. Sin embargo nunca se atrevió a decirle por miedo a perder su amistad, además él sabía que su padre no lo permitiría.

Mientras Tauriel trataba de apagar esos sentimientos que había desarrollado por el príncipe pues pensaba que él nunca le correspondería por su distinta posición social.

El príncipe se hundió en sus pensamientos sobre el tema de una relación amorosa entre los dos y como lo tomaría todo el reino pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer a costa de sus sentimientos.

-Escuche que tu padre te comprometió con la princesa Adelisse- Comento Tauriel

Legolas se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron

-¿Disculpa? No escuche lo que dijiste – Se disculpó el príncipe

- tu padre te comprometió con la princesa Adelisse- Repitió Tauriel

- Él quiere asegurar un reino- Legolas se encogió de hombros

- Aun sabiendo que tu ni siquiera la conoces - Tauriel desvió la mirada con enojo

- yo no la amo- Intervino Legolas

-Es una princesa- Dijo Tauriel muy seria

- Yo amo a otra persona- Respondió Legolas

-Legolas…. ¿Tu amas a una elfa de este reino?... ¿Y esa elfa es amiga mía? - la voz de Tauriel tembló. Sentía que las lágrimas se escaparían de sus ojos pero estaba dispuesta a escuchar el nombre de la afortunada.

-La amo demasiado, pero estoy seguro que ella no se ha dado cuenta- Legolas se acercó a un árbol y de él arranco una flor.

- ¿Y ella te corresponde? - Tauriel se estaba alejando del príncipe

De repente este agarro su mano y la acerco a su corazón. La elfa volvió su vista al príncipe sin entender exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

-¿Enserio es tan difícil para ti entender mis sentimientos?- Pregunto Legolas

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Tauriel se puso nerviosa y miro al suelo

- Tauriel Cada noche sueño contigo y cada mañana despierto con la ilusión de verte, oírte, aunque no lo sepas, Oír tu nombre me estremece, pronunciarlo me alivia, llamarte me agita, Qué fácil es mirarte incluso cerrando mis ojos, cuándo te siento tan dentro de mí –Legolas se acercó más a la elfa

- Yo… también- Tauriel no se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras… aún mantenía la vista hacia el suelo… un calor inundo su pecho y los latidos de Legolas la hacían sentir electricidad por todo el cuerpo

- Quiero Estar a tu lado eternamente aunque no será posible, escuchar tu voz es todo lo que deseo. No habrá nada que pueda llenar mi vida de felicidad e ilusión- Legolas levanto la cara de Tauriel para verla directamente a los ojos

Tauriel finalmente accedió a mirarlo a los ojos, verde y azul se encontraron.

-Legolas yo… yo también te amo Eres todo para mí: alegre, refinado, interesante, romántico, prudente, temerario, previsible, misterioso, frío, caliente infinito, Me siento feliz sintiéndome parte de ti. Es una sensación inexplicable pero a la vez maravillosa que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.- Tauriel apenas había hablado. Todo lo que sentía por él iba más allá de eso

Sin pensarlo dos veces Legolas se inclinó un poco. Presiono sus labios contra los de Tauriel. No querían que este momento mágico terminara. Su beso fue demasiado largo solo se alejaron para tomar aire. Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

-Tauriel tienes que saber que mi padre no permitirá esto y además estoy comprometido - Legolas bajo la mirada

-Yo lo sé, el querrá que te cases con una princesa no con una simple elfa Silvana - Respondió Tauriel tristemente

- Aunque eso pase tu siempre serás la dueña de mi corazón y como dices Una simple elfa Silvana es dueña de mi amor - Legolas beso la frente de La elfa

Un año después la princesa y el príncipe se casaron, Tuvieron un heredero. Legolas siempre mantuvo la promesa que le hizo a Tauriel su corazón siempre seria de ella aun cuando los tiempos estuvieran más difíciles.

Tauriel al igual que Legolas contrajo matrimonio con un elfo Silvano que siempre fue su amigo, aunque no lo amaba. Un tiempo después esperaba un niño, Legolas se alegró de este suceso pues para él era injusto que Tauriel lo esperara toda una eternidad.

Notas de la autora: Es mi primer fanfic, prometo escribir mejor :)


End file.
